Mistletoe
by orel782
Summary: TRADUCTION SUSPENDUE La tante de Severus Snape est venue en ville déterminée à rencontrer la fiancée de celuici. Le problème ? Severus n'a pas de fiancée et par un malheureux quiproquo, c'est Harry Potter qui doit endosser le rôle ! Slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à sa Seigneurie dame J.K. Rowling. Malheureusement, même avec les milliards de pétitions qu'on a pu lui envoyer avec d'autres auteurs de fanfictions, elle n'a jamais voulu nous céder ses personnages. Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu disposer d'un Séverus pour moi toute seule !**

**Titre original : Mistletoe**

**Auteur : Forever then some**

**Traductrice : Moi ! **

**Béta : crystalune (Mon nounours!!!!XD)**

**Etat de la fic en anglais : terminée ! Il y a 7 chapitres mais comme ils sont tous super longs j'ai divisé chaque chapitre en plusieurs parties (oui, c'est embêtant mais je n'ai pas le courage de traduire 15 pages par chapitre d'un coup ! C'était ça ou je prenais 1 mois pour traduire chaque chapitre ! Au moins, en faisant comme ça, je pourrais vous poster un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines voire moins !)**

**Résumé : L****a tante de Severus Snape est venue en ville déterminée à rencontrer la fiancée de celui-ci. Le problème ? Severus n'a pas de fiancée et par un malheureux quiproquo, c'est Harry Potter qui doit endosser le rôle ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

**Mistletoe**

**Chapitre 1- Partie 1**

_Sept jours avant Noël et trente minutes avant le début de notre histoire, _

_notre héros soupirait bruyamment dans sa bibliothèque. Enfin dans sa bibliothèque/bureau/salon... _

Severus soupira. Bruyamment.

Décidant qu'il préférait le triste bruit qu'il faisait au somptueux silence de sa maison, il soupira une nouvelle fois, plus fort.

_Oui, Severus Snape est notre héros. _

_Et comme tous les héros, la force de son caractère va être testée,_

_dans à peu près, oh, dix-neuf minutes à partir de maintenant..._

Ces derniers mois, il n'avait pas été capable de s'entendre penser, ni de respirer, à cause de la guerre et, cette raison le faisait toujours se renfrogner, à cause de ses _invités_. Les maisons qui avaient appartenues aux membres de l'Ordre avaient été les premières détruites par Celui-qui-avait-été-défait-mais-qui-n'était-toujours-pas-nommé-à-cause-de-certains-sorciers-qui-sont-horriblement-fous-et-supersticieux (ce qui englobait la plupart des sorciers).

La petite maison de deux étages de Severus qui comptait exactement 4 chambres et demi ne semblait pas appropriée pour accueillir ses invités et avait dû être aggrandie magiquement pour cette _délicieuse_ occasion. Les derniers d'entre eux, Lupin et la terreur des Aurors aux cheveux couleur arc-en-ciel étaient partis il y avait environ une heure. Sa demeure avait enfin été libérée et allait revenir à la normale. Ce qui n'était pas trop tôt.

Pour ne pas perdre le rythme, Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était assis derrière son bureau, et à la place de ses robes habituelles il portait seulement une chemise blanche, déboutonnée au col, et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux, qui étaient devenus un peu trop long, étaient retenus en arrière en catogan par un ruban noir. Il avait l'air résigné lorsqu'il prit une pile de dossiers en dessous du bureau.

Au cours des derniers mois, sa maison avait été investie non seulement par les membres de l'Ordre, mais aussi par des renseignements de guerre et des documents confidentiels. Désormais il avait la déplaisante tâche de trier toutes ces informations, ou, dans la majorité des cas, les détruire méticuleusement, afin de purger sa maison de tout ce qui serait lié à l'Ordre ou à Harry Potter.

Il prit à contre-coeur le premier dossier, qui avait été volé à un Mangemort, qui travaillait auparavant comme espion au Ministère pour Voldemort. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit qu'il comprenait principalement des photos du Grand Sauveur lui-même. Il comprit qu'elles avaient été prises dans le but de suivre toutes les allées et venues de Potter. Désormais, ça n'avait plus d'importance, il allait tout détruire de toute façon.

Par curiosité, Severus regarda plus attentivement les photos, celles qui montraient Potter dans différentes situations. Il en prit une, puis ensuite une autre, admirant les cheveux sombres de l'adolescent tout en l'analysant. Il avait grandit par rapport au garçon chétif qu'il était en première année. Il avait désormais le visage et le corps bien dessiné, même lui devait le reconnaître, avec des épaules larges et une mâchoire carrée. Et ces foutus cheveux à la marque déposée Potter lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Un bruit d'un coup violent se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée. Severus n'était pas d'humeur à accueillir quelqu'un, alors il ignora l'indésirable qui osait le déranger.

_Notre héros n'avait jamais été un homme particulièrement patient. _

_Mais, comme on peut le remarquer, il se leve au bout de dix minutes de coups persistants, _

_avant d'aller voir le visiteur indésirable... _

Severus fulminait, lorsque la porte de son sanctuaire s'ouvrit. "Par Merl- Tante Clara ? Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Une canne se posa lourdement sur les escaliers en pierre qui se trouvaient devant sa porte. "Pfff. Est-ce une façon d'accueillir sa tante préférée, surtout après m'avoir fait attendre devant la porte pendant Dieu seul sait combien de temps ? Et dans ce quartier en plus ! Vraiment, Severus, je sais que tu as les moyens de déménager, pourquoi insistes-tu tellement à vivre ici, au bout milieu de ce coin sordide, année après année ?"

"Je n'étais pas au courant qu'on pouvait avoir une tante favorite si l'on avait qu'une tante solitaire." Severus parlait sèchement, ignorant la seconde partie des reproches de la vieille femme. Il la connaissait par coeur, et il ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu encore une fois. A la place, il se poussa pour autoriser la petite femme mince à entrer dans sa maison, sa canne se rapprochant dangereusement de ses orteils.

"Pfff, mon cher Severus, personne n'oserait me parler de la manière dont tu le fais."

"C'est parce que tu effraies toutes les personnes stupides" répondit honnêtement Severus, aidant poliment la femme aux cheveux gris à enlever son manteau et son écharpe. Clara était la grande soeur de son père et, tout comme Severus, était le mouton noir de la famille Snape. Elle était aussi, bien sûr, une moldue. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la pièce pour être sûr que rien lié à la magie était sorti. Merci Merlin, l'extension magique de la pièce lancée sur sa maison avait été levée par Lupin le matin même. Il aurait été impossible d'expliquer à sa tante pourquoi sa maison contenait trois fois plus de chambres que ce qu'on pouvait voir de l'exterieur.

La vieille femme acquiesca, et posa sa canne au sol une nouvelle fois dangereusement proche du pied de Severus. "Et tu deviens plus insolent avec l'âge."

"Merci, Madame."

"Ce n'était pas un compliment."

"Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'honorer de ta présence ? Sans prévenir, je devrais ajouter. Tu passes d'habitude tes hiver dans des pays au climat plus chaud et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant, eh bien disons, le printemps."

La tante au nez de corbeau entra dans le salon, qui était aussi sa pièce principale, son bureau et sa bibliothèque, faisant comme si elle était chez elle. "J'ai décidé de faire une petite pause dans mon voyage à travers le Maroc pour rendre visite à mon seul neveu, et rencontrer sa fiancée. C'est les vacances après tout." Des yeux marrons regardèrent durement Severus. "Et si je t'avais prévenu de ma visite, tu serais probablement sorti."

_Maintenant aurait été le bon moment pour mentionner _

_que notre héros n'avait pas de fiancée._

_Les chances qu'il invente une femme imaginaire étaient désormais minces..._

Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus essayait de contrôler son visage pour ne pas montrer la grimace qu'il sentait venir. Il avait mentit à sa tante lorsqu'il lui disait voir quelqu'un. Elle l'avait toujours harcelé continuellement et avait essayé de le caser avec des moldues de son groupe de lecture et des femmes qui s'occupaient d'elle. Il avait finalement perdu patience et lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un tout seul.

Cela faisait environ un an qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'utiliser des mensonges et des déformations de la réalité flagrantes pour éviter de se disputer avec elle au sujet du fait qu'il n'était plus tout jeune pour mener une vie de célibataire, inventant des histoires au sujet de ses amis sans nom et sans visage et finalement, après une grosse dispute au sujet de la pression maternelle qu'exercait Tante Clara, sur une fiancée.

"Ah, ce n'est pas vraiment possible en ce moment...en voyage d'affaires."

"Humf" renifla bruyamment la vieille dame. "Je vois. En voyage d'affaires à une période si proche de Noël ?" Elle marcha dans le salon/bureau/bibliothèque, son oeil critique ne manquant rien. "Est-ce que c'est lui ?"

"Pardon ?"

Sa tante remua la canne pour montrer les photos éparpillées négligemment sur le bureau, tout en lui jetant un regard noir. "Est-ce ce jeune homme ?"

Severus grogna mentalement, ayant oublié les photos qu'il avait sorti avant son arrivé. "Qui ?"

"Ne sois pas bête, Severus, est-ce ton petit-ami ?"

"C'est juste..." Attendez un moment..."Petit-ami ?"

"Je suis vieille, Severus, pas sénile. J'ai bien vu qu'il existait différentes sortes de relations dans le monde. Le bon Dieu sait que tu n'as jamais aimé aucune femme."

"Je n'ai jamais aimé personne."

Elle renifla. "C'est assez vrai. Eh bien, je suis contente que tu ais fait en sorte de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer. Maintenant, dis moi si c'est bien lui ?"

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas admettre que ces photos n'étaient pas en réalité celles de son mystérieux petit ami, comment pourrait-il expliquer ensuite la présence de ses photos sur son bureau. "Oui, c'est lui."

Clara sorti un monocle de son sac à mains, prit une photo entre ses mains pour mieux l'observer, rapprochant et éloignant la lunette en plissant les yeux.

"Il a l'air bien formé, un peu chétif au niveau du poids" Severus sourit à cette remarque. "Et tu devrais peut-être lui acheter un peigne pour sa tignasse." Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit. "Il semble un peu trop effronté à mon goût, on peut le voir à ses yeux. Quel est son prénom ?"

"Son prénom ?"

"J'ai posé une question, tu dois me donner une réponse. C'est comme ça qu'on fait une conversation, Severus."

Il se dit qu'il pouvait dire la vérité après tout, personne en dehors du monde des sorciers n'avait idée de qui était Harry Potter.

"Harry."

"Harry quoi ?"

"Harry Potter."

"Est-ce qu'il vient d'une bonne famille ?"

Il y eut une pause. "Oui, d'une très bonne famille. Bien que ses parents soient morts dans un accident alors qu'il était encore jeune."

"Ah, c'est dommage ça." Elle reposa la photo et rangea son monocle. "Maintenant, as-tu quelque chose à manger dans cet endroit lugubre ? J'aimerais dîner vers 7 heures."

La porte arrière, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, fit un bruit sonore lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, suivit de bruits de pas.

Severus sentit l'appréhension le gagner. Un sort avait été jeté sur la porte pour toujours laisser entrer certains membres de l'Ordre. Mon Dieu, mais qui ça pouvait être ? Probablement ce chien plein de puces qui avait oublié quelque chose.

"Snape !" appela une voix très très familière. "Snape ! Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avait les dossiers sur les Blacks ! Et j'avais espéré que-" Harry s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte du salon, la surprise évidente lorsqu'il se trouva face à la tante de Snape. "Oh, pardon. J'aurais dû...Désolé."

Ses joues avaient une teinte rouge à cause du froid de l'hiver et ses cheveux ainsi que sa longue veste de laine grise étaient parsemés de flocons de neige.

"Et tu disais qu'il travaillait. Le pauvre garçon n'a pu rester éloigné de toi." remarqua Clara, tournant autour de Harry comme un vautour. "Un peu plus jeune que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je l'accorde, mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis sûre qu'on s'entendra bien."

Potter resta figé sur le seuil de la porte, tel un cerf pris en plein phare. Mais à la place d'un véhicule, c'était une tante qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena au centre de la pièce.

"Severus, s'il-te-plait, où sont tes manières ? Présente-nous correctement."

_Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là. _

_Severus aurait pu prendre cette opportunité pour mettre fin à cette histoire. _

_Et il aurait réussit. _

_S'il n'y avait pas eu cette satanée canne... _

"Je suis désolé de vous dire qu'il y a eu un malentendu..."commença Severus, se glissant entre les deux. "J'ai peut-être été un peu malhonnête lorsque j'ai dit - Aïe !!!" Severus s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une fine canne en bois s'abattit avec force sur ses orteils du pied gauche.

"Malhonnête, en plus !" grommela Clara.

"Je m'en excuse, Tante. C'était un mensonge sans réfléchir." admit Severus, avec gêne. "Il n'y a pas -"

"...De travail auquel il devait se rendre. Je peux le voir par mes propres yeux, Severus. Tu devrais avoir honte de m'avoir menti et d'avoir dit qu'il n'était pas en ville à cause des affaires. Tu devrais assez me connaître pour savoir que ça ne m'aurait pas dissuadé. Non, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que je connaisse ton fiancé, même si pour ça je dois devenir une invitée permanente."

Severus blêmit. Quel mot répugnant. Invité. Tante Clara, qui reste. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse son 'fiancé'. Oh Merlin. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver la paix dans son foyer le plus rapidement possible. Même si cela signifiait laisser sa tante apprendre à connaître son 'fiancé'

"Excuse-nous. Juste une minute." Severus attrapa Harry par le bras et l'emmena dans l'étroite cuisine. Une fois que la porte se referma derrière eux il lança un sort de silence.

"Snape, qu'est-ce que...?"

"J'ai dit à ma tante que j'allais me marier."

Harry le regarda, d'un air qui disait _'et pourquoi tu me dis ça au juste...?'_

Severus lui lança en retour son regard breveté _'Espèce de morveux sans cervelle, une fois de plus vous n'avez rien écouté ?' _avant de reprendre. "Elle pense que je vais me marier avec _vous_."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi pense-t-elle ça ?"

"Elle a vu quelques dossiers du Ministère sur mon bureau et a tout de suite sauté aux conclusions." expliqua brièvement Severus, même si ce n'était pas entièrement honnête.

"Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à lui dire..."

"Je ne peux rien lui dire." Severus serra les dents.

"...Vous voulez que je lui dise ?" demanda finalement Harry, décidément perplexe.

"Je préfererais que vous ne le fassiez pas."

"Vous voulez qu'elle continue de croire que _nous_ allons nous marier ?"

"Oui. Ensuite, elle pourra me laisser. J'apprécierais...vraiment cela. Potter."

Severus pouvait voir Harry considérait ce qu'il venait de lui dire silencieusement. Vraiment, Severus n'avait jamais demandé quelque chose à Harry auparavant. Et l'homme avait aidé en grande partie Harry et l'Ordre dans la défaite de Voldemort. Et franchement, laisser cette vieille femme moldue penser qu'ils étaient fiancés ne signifiait pas qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire. "Bien sûr, si vous voulez. Maintenant, si je pouvais juste récupérer les dossiers sur les Black..."

"Vous devez rester jusqu'à Noël."

Harry sentit sa tête tanguer et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison, il regarda Severus droit dans les yeux. "Je dois quoi ?"

"Elle s'attend à ce que vous soyez là pendant sa visite."

"Vous ne pouvez pas juste lui dire que j'ai du travail ou que je dois aller voir ma famille ou juste _quelque chose_?"

"Ca ne marcherait pas, elle restera jusqu'à ce que vous ayez du temps libre."

"Je ne peux pas rester ici Snape.Certains personnes de bonne foi doivent vivre leur vie."

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa, mais contrairement à son habitude il ne répondit à la provocation. "Je suis disposé à vous dédommager pour votre temps."

"C'est super, mais les Weasleys m'attendent pour les vacances. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, vous savez bien que je suis assez riche pour vivre aisément."

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, Potter. Pour aller plus vite, qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire rester ici jusqu'à Noël ?"

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment. "Comme vous l'avez sans doute entendu, Ginny Weasley demande un poste dans la division des Potions du secteur des soins du Ministère."

Severus fronça les sourcils à l'idée de la plus jeune des Weasley et sa relation hautement médiatisée avec Potter. "Et en quoi votre petite amie pourrait faire quelque chose ? Je vous rassure tout de suite, elle ne découvrira rien au sujet de cette épouvantable farce."

_Harry n'avait pas de copine. _

_De vous à moi, Harry n'était pas vraiment interressé par qui que soit avec des seins..._

Harry secoua la tête. Pendant un instant, il pensas révéler à Snape la relation qu'il entretenait avec la soeur de Ron, comme quoi ils étaient des amis proches et rien de plus, mais il décida que ça n'était pas approprié, et que ça n'aurait sans aucun doute pour seule conséquence d'ouvrir les portes à ses moqueries . "Le niveau de compétition pour ce poste est incroyablement élévé"

"Et vous pensez qu'une lettre de recommandation d'un grand Maître de Potions l'aiderait à obtenir ce travail."

"Oh, je veux plus qu'une simple lettre pour une semaine de mon temps. Je veux que vous alliez personnellement tirer quelques ficelles, parler aux personnes influentes. Ginny ne saura rien de tout ça, bien sûr."

"Vous ne voulez donc pas qu'elle sache qu'elle n'aurait pas eu ce travail par son propre mérite, vous voulez dire ?"

"Ginny pourrait avoir ce poste sans votre aide." Harry défendait la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa propre petite soeur. "C'est la plus talentueuse et la plus travailleuse des candidates. Je veux juste une garantie."

"Tellement manipulateur, Potter. Est-ce une façon de se comporter pour un Gryffondor ? Ils devraient peut-être vous reprendre votre cravate rouge et or."

"Vous voulez que je joue le jeu ou pas." dit tout simplement Harry.

"Bien. Je m'assurerais que Miss Weasley obtienne ce travail."

"Et je resterais toute la semaine ici, mais je vais toujours chez les Weasley le jour de Noël."

"Bien." Severus alla prendre quelques bouteilles d'alcool et se servit un grand verre de brandy. "Vous réalisez bien que devant ma tante, nous devons faire semblant d'être fiancés."

"Je l'avais compris, Snape."

"Dans ces circonstances, vous devriez peut-être commencer à utiliser mon prénom."

"D'accord, Severus"

Severus prit un air aigre sur le visage, à cause de la longue gorgée qu'il venait de prendre dans son verre. "Voulez-vous quelques chose à boire ? Vous avez l'air...tendu."

"Du scotch." Rien de mieux qu'un verre pour lui donner le courage d'affronter ça, pensa Harry.

"Je voudrais que vous vous relaxiez, pas que vous vous trouviez mal" annonca sèchement Snape en lui tendant un petit verre de vin remplit à moitié par du vin blanc.

Harry plissa les yeux, détestant le fait qu'on le traite comme un enfant.

"Vantard."

"Abruti."

_Le vantard et l'abruti retournèrent dans le salon. _

_Tante Clara les attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Ca n'annoncait rien de bon..._

_**La suite au prochain épisode héhé...**_


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Ptit blabla perso : **

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne et une très heureuse année 2008 !!!! Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses, blablablabla...lol**

**La suite de la traduction risque de ne pas arriver aussi régulièrement que je l'aurais voulu à cause de mes concours qui arrivent à la fin janvier - début février (dites-moi merde !) et que je dois absolument réussir ! Et pour ça, qu'une seule solution : les révisions !!!!Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent s'en foutre, mais là je suis dans un état de stress tel que j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir ! Je suis si proche d'atteindre mon but que j'ai peur de tout rater ! Enfin bref...**

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur !**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**Orel**

**Chapitre 1 - partie 2**

_Le vantard et l'abruti retournèrent dans le salon. _

_Tante Clara les attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Ca n'annoncait rien de bon..._

"Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, mon chéri." ordonna Clara dès que Harry et Snape entrèrent dans la pièce. La vieille dame se déplaca sur l'imposant canapé marron, tout en fixant Harry. "Est-ce que vous avez arrangé les choses tous les deux ?"

"Oui, Madame." répondit poliment Harry.

"Pfff, appelle-moi Clara, s'il te plait. Nous allons être de la même famille après tout."

"Bien, Clara. C'est vraiment un joli prénom. Original. Je ne dis pas que je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Je l'ai déjà entendu. C'est...joli" bredouilla inconfortablement Harry, maudissant le fait que lorsqu'il était près de Snape, celui-ci se débrouillait toujours pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Sans parler du fait qu'il venait de rencontrer sa tante, qui le jugeait comme un hors-la-loi. Il ne savait même pas que Snape avait une tante. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la famille de Severus, le peu qu'il savait était qu'il était un sang mêlé. Il sentait qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à se sortir de cette situation.

Clara se tourna vers son neveu, se pinçant les lèvres d'un air sévère. "C'est un bavard, Severus, Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un de bavard."

"Il-" commença Severus pour s'excuser.

"Je ne suis pas un bavard" dit fermement Harry, se donnant du courage. "Vous me prenez au dépourvu, j'ai juste été un peu effrayé, Severus ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait une famille."

"Oui, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me montrer sans prévenir comme je viens de le faire." soupira-t-elle désespéremment." Mais j'ai eu peur qu'une fois de plus Severus n'ait pas un peu de temps à consacrer à sa pauvre tante. Alors j'ai dû faire l'effort d'aller à lui."

Snape renifla dédaigneusement. "J'ai toujours du temps pour vous dès que vous m'appelez en été, Tante."

Clara se tourna vers Harry, attrapa l'une de ses mains et avec un visage ravagé par la douleur lui dit. "L'été dernier, il n'était pas venu jusqu'à ce que je me décide à lui faire du chantage."

Harry la regarda d'un air perplexe qui força Severus à ne rien faire sans son consentement. "Vous l'avez fait chanter Madame ?"

"Clara, s'il te plait", le corrigea-t-elle. "Et, oui, je l'ai fait."

Severus fronça les sourcils et lança à sa tante son regard le plus noir.

"Très bien. " continua-t-elle, ignorant superbement le regard de Severus. "Si ce n'était pas du chantage, il n'y a rien de mieux que de parler de sa mauvaise santé pour le faire culpabiliser." Clara se tourna vers Harry. "Je lui ai peut-être dit que je n'étais pas en forme."

"Peut-être ?" grogna Sevrus.

"Je lui ai dit"

"Si je me souviens bien" l'informa-t-il."tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos de ton lit de mort et de la scarlatine dans ta lettre."

"Pfff. Au final, ça a marché, non ? Severus, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas nous préparer du thé, pendant qu'Harry et moi apprenons à nous connaître ?"

"Est-ce que ça serait prudent de vous laisser ensemble ?"

Harry le fusilla du regard. "Je me comporterais très bien."

Severus roula des yeux. "Je suis plus inquiet à propos de ce qu'_elle_ risque de te faire."

"Balivernes. Mon propre neveu, si méfiant à mon égard." Clara s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et regarda la main de Harry, toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne. "Où est votre bague"

"Ma quoi ?" demanda distraitement Harry.

Clara montra de la tête la main de Harry. "Votre bague de fiançailles, jeune homme. Vous en avez sûrement une." Sa voix dégageait une pointe d'incrédulité.

Harry regarda Severus au dessus de son épaule, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvre. Il haussa un sourcil et lui demanda. "Oui. Où est ma bague..._Chéri _?"

"Je t'assure que je n'en ai aucune idée, _mon coeur_." répondit Severus en serrant les dents. "Où l'as-tu enlevé la dernière fois ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr." répondit-il d'un air contrit et en faisant un sourire innocent à Clara. Severus grimaça, le garçon avait été évasif mais il battit des cils et sa si fine, si déroutante et si vive tante sembla gober tout ce qu'il disait. "Il me semble la perdre tout le temps. C'est presque comme si elle était le plus souvent autre part qu'à mon doigt. "

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry chéri. J'oublie toujours l'endroit où je met ma cane. Mais je finis toujours par la retrouver. Je suis sûre que notre Severus va te la retrouver. N'est-ce pas, mon chéri ?"

"Je garderais un oeil dessus." promit Severus, qui alla dans la cuisine faire du thé.

"Alors..." commença Clara, se rapprochant du jeune homme. "Comment vous êtes vous rencontré avec mon neveu ?"

"Oh, qu'est-ce que vous a déjà raconté Severus ?"

"Pas grand chose. Juste que vous êtes rencontré l'hiver dernier. Vous savez comment il discret sur ses rendez-vous, tellement secret."

"Eh bien, nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois à l'école."

"Tu étais dans le pensionnat où Severus enseigne ?" le questionna-t-elle avec désapprobation.

_Maintenant elle doit probablement penser qu'il est une sorte de pédophile, bien joué Harry_. "Oui, j'y étais. Mais Sn...Severus et moi n'avons eu aucune sorte de relation jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômé. Je suis resté là-bas pour faire quelques choses pour le Directeur."

"Quel sorte de choses ?"

_Sauver le monde_. "De la sécurité."

"Et vous y travaillez toujours ?"

"Non, je fais parti du...maintien de l'ordre." _d'un groupe d'élite des agents du Ministère._

"Alors ?

"Alors...?"

"Vous avez commencé à fréquenter mon neveu quand...?"

"Eh bien..." Harry se força à lui faire un sourire éclatant...Hmmm...Clara a dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant l'hiver, qu'est-ce qui pourrait sonnait comme une bonne rencontre digne d'un conte de fée ? '"Ah...Une histoire assez drôle...Nous nous sommes retrouvés pris dans une tempête de neige et umm..."

Severus revint portant une théière et des tasses. "Le thé est prêt. Et j'ai retrouvé ta bague." Il posa le service thé sur la table et prit ensuite une bague en or dans sa poche et la posa entre les jambes de Harry. "Elle était sur le lavabo, tu as dû l'enlever pour aller te doucher ce matin."

"Sûrement" confirma Harry, essayant de cacher son amusement, et prenant l'alliance sur le canapé.

"Severus" soupira Clara. Elle attrapa sa canne qu'elle avait posé sur le sol et continua sur un ton de reproche. "Passe-lui cette alliance correctement. Mon Dieu, tu dois penser qu'il a été élevé par des loups. Je suis choquée qu'il accepte de t'avoir dans sa vie si tu te comportes de cette manière. Je t'imagine déjà lui lançant la bague à travers la pièce. Pfff."

Harry pensa que Snape avait des visions de lui en train de lancer quelque chose à travers la pièce...ou quelqu'un. Une veine pulsa contre sa tempes, et ses pas étaient raides lorsqu'il marcha jusqu'au canapé et attrapa l'alliance sur la paume de la main de Harry. Il attrapa l'autre main de Harry et poussa la bague sur l'anulaire du jeune homme d'un seul coup, jusqu'à ce que le métal froid atteigne la base de doigt. Puis il regarda sa tante. "C'est mieux ?"

Clara hocha la tête royalement. "En effet."

"Je venais à l'instant de raconter à ta tante notre rencontre." les interrompit Harry."L'hiver dernier. Tu sais, le jour où nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une tempête de neige..."

"Oui, nous étions complètement perdus, et morts de peur. Nous avions presque perdu quelques doigts..."

"C'est ça votre histoire drôle ?" interrompit Clara, se tournant vers Harry, ahurie.

"Eh bien...on s'en est sorti vivant à la fin. Avec tous nos doigts...ha...ha ?"

"Vous avez un sens de l'humour bizarre, Harry."

"Eh bien...Maintenant que l'histoire est terminée, est-ce que je peux vous servir le thé ?" demanda Severus, changeant de sujet précipitament.

"Je préfèrerais aller à ma chambre et me faire un brin de toilette avant de dîner." annonça Clara en se levant du canapé.

"Mais, tu as demandé du thé." grinça Snape. "J''ai fait le thé."

"Eh bien, Harry et toi devriez vous asseoir et en profiter ensemble, Severus. J'espère que je ne vous mets pas dehors, Harry, cette vieille maison n'a qu'une chambre d'ami, vous devez sûrement l'avoir lorsque vous restez avec Severus."

"Je...eh bien, non...vous n'êtes pas..." Harry regarda désespérément Severus. "Je reste dans..."

"Harry ne reste pas dans la chambre d'ami, Tante Clara, mais il a peu d'affaires alors on peut les mettre dans la chambre du grenier pendant ton séjour."

"Je ne peux pas imposer ça à quelqu'un que je connais à peine, le mettant hors de sa chambre pour le mettre dans le grenier."

"Ca ne dérange vraiment pas Harry, n'est-ce pas Harry ?"

"Je...Non, pas du tout."

"Non, je refuse de le laisser dormir dans cette vieille chambre poussiéreuse." Clara restait inflexible. "Non, Harry peut aller dans ta chambre Severus. Tu peux prendre celle du grenier."

Severus regarda sa tante prendre son sac dans les escaliers, et Harry regarda Severus bouilloner en la regardant. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Severus se tourna et s'arrêta sur le visage de Harry.

"Je suis contente que cela amuse quelqu'un"

"J'espère que tu aimeras le grenier, Severus chéri."

"Je vais préparer le diner. Avoir une moldue dans le coin va considérablement augmenter la charge de travail ici. Je suppose que vous ne savez rien cuisiner sans magie."

Harry, en fait, savait cuisiner à la façon moldue, son oncle s'en était assuré, lui donnant cette corvée dès son plus jeune âge. Mais ce que Severus ne savait pas ne pouvait le blesser, et Harry ne voulait pas laisser passer la chance de voir Severus avec un tablier, alors il lança un regard incrédule à l'homme plus âgé.

Severus soupira. "C'est bien ce que je pensais."

_Ca ne prit que 10 minutes à Clara pour s'installer. _

_2 minutes pour vider son sac et 8 pour fouiner. _

Lorsqu'elle redescendit les escaliers, elle passa devant Harry qui se trouvait dans le salon pour se confronter à Severus dans la cuisine. "Il n'y a aucune affaire appartenant à Harry dans la chambre d'ami. Aucune." Lorsque Severus lui lança un regard sévère, elle se défendit avec arrogance, "Je n'essayais pas de chercher les affaires personnelles d'une autre personne, Severus, alors ne me regarde pas de cette manière. Tu sais à quel point je suis curieuse, j'ai juste jeté un coup d'oeil."

Harry, qui l'avait suivi dans l'autre pièce, essayant de fournir une excuse valable rapidement. "Lorsque Severus m'a dit que vous veniez, j'ai enlevé toutes mes affaires, et j'ai tout rangé pour vous."

"C'est drôle, parce que Severus ne savait pas que je venais." la cane de Clara frappa le sol durement - ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. "N'essayez pas de vous moquez de moi, jeune homme. Je sais ce que vous faisez, tous les deux. Vous devriez avoir honte de mentir à une vieille femme."

Severus remua incomfortablement, reconnaissant que c'était probablement le meilleur moment pour mettre les choses au clair. "Tu as absolument raison, Tante Clara, Harry ne dort pas dans la chambre d'ami. Il -"

"Il dort dans la chambre principale avec toi." finit Tante Clara. "Ne vous embêtez pas pour ça, je l'avais déjà deviné quand Harry a hésité lorsque je lui avait demandé s'il occupait la chambre d'ami. J'ai compris que vous ne vouliez pas me choquer. Mais, je vous assure que je suis très moderne dans mes pensées, et même si vous n'avez pas attendu le mariage pour en profiter, vous êtes tous les deux des adultes et libres de faire vos propres choix."

"Harry dort dans ma chambre...?" répéta Severus.

"Oui. En fait, j'insiste pour qu'il reste là où il est. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il se déplace juste parce que je suis venue en visite."

"Non !" crièrent en même temps Harry et Severus.

"Je veux dire. Je suis sûr que Sn...Severus ne se sentirait pas à l'aise de partager sa chambre avec moi lorsque sa famille est présente. "expliqua Harry.

_Severus ne se sentait pas à l'aise _

_de partager la même chambre qu'Harry, mais alors pas du tout._

"Mon Dieu, Severus, est-ce que tes joues ont rosies ?" dit Clara en regardant d'un air moqueur son neveu.

"Je ne sais pas" grogna Severus. "Je ne peux pas très bien voir mes propres joues, enfin il me semble."

"Elles sont roses" confirma Clara. "Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu rougir auparavant, Severus."

"Si tu le dis." répondit simplement Severus, se retournant vers les fourneaux où plusieurs casseroles étaient sur le feu.

"Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Simplement parce que j'ai mentionné que Harry et toi dormiez ensemble ? Tu as sûrement dépassé l'âge de rougir à la mention de relations sexuelles."

"Je ne rougis pas. Il fait tout simplement chaud ici."

"Pourtant il me semble qu'il ne fait pas si chaud." insista Clara, frappant contre le sol pour souligner son affirmation. "Harry, est-ce que tu trouve qu'il fait trop chaud ici ?"

"Non, il ne fait pas trop chaud."

Severus siffla entre ses dents. "Eh bien, je suis plus proche du feu que vous."

"Pffff. Je ne sens absolument rien."

"Harry !"

"Oui ?"

"Mets la table, nous allons bientôt manger."

Harry et Clara étaient assez intelligents pour accepter le très peu subtil changement de sujet.

Un peu plus tard, après qu'ils eurent fini le dîner et qu'ils attendaient le dessert, ils parlèrent tout en buvant du vin. Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu une vie normale dont il pouvait parler, commençaient presque à apprécier son rôle de fiancé moldu. Il n'avait souvent eu l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien de sa vie et c'est pourquoi il s'immergea totalement dans cette nouvelle experience, se façonnant une vie parfaite et un passé parfait.

"...et c'est pourquoi ma mère et mon père décida de faire un voyage sur la côte de Cardiff ce Noël."

C'est ainsi qu'il conclut la troisième anecdote concercernant ses parents. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué l'expression estomaqué de Clara.

_La réaction de Tante Clara était justifiée. _

_Après tout, vous vous en souvenait peut-être, on lui avait déjà dit que la famille de Harry était décédée. _

_Ce qui, par définition, signifiait qu'ils étaient très éloigné du Pays de Galles._

"Nous pourrions nous servir un peu de vin, qu'en pensez-vous" dit Harry, ayant fini son histoire.

"Pas pour moi, mais vous pouvez en prendre les garçons si vous voulez."

Severus commença à se lever de son siège, Harry le stoppa. "Non, je vais chercher une bouteille dans l'autre pièce, d'accord ?"

"Je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide pour la trouver." dit Severus, autorisant ainsi Harry à quitter la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus entra dans le salon/bibliothèque/bureau pour voir Harry qui l'attendait.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Harry était face en le regardant plein d'espoir. "Alors, ça se passe assez bien jusqu'ici. Tu ne penses pas ?"

"En effet" aquiesca Severus, contournant Harry pour prendre une autre bouteille de vin dans le petit cagibi qui se trouvait dans les escaliers. "Bien que tu devrais peut-être arrêter les histoires de familles. J'ai déjà dit à ma tante qu'ils étaient décédés."

"Quoi ! Elle ne peut pas croire ça ! Severus, je viens juste de raconter une longue histoire qui parle de comment mes parents voyagent dans toute l'Angleterre, et ta tante a tout écouté sans dire un mot."

"Elle pense que tu es un peu dingue."

"Oh, Merlin" Harry eu un mouvement de recul, mortifié.

"Ce n'est pas entièrement mauvais si on considère que sa première pensée était que tu es fou. J'ai juste eu à la convaincre que certains problèmes entourant la perte de ta famille n'étaient pas tout à fait résolu, le fait de mentir était incontrôlable et que tu voyais quelqu'un pour ça. Maintenant, on peut dire qu'elle est plus désolée pour toi."

"Ca vous amuse." l'accusa Harry.

"Faites attention à ce que vous dites. Ca ne m'amuse absolument pas."

"Bien, je ne parle pas de cette situation, mais du fait de m'être humilié tout seul."

"Peut-être juste un peu." Severus lui fit un sourire moqueur et retourna dans la salle à manger.

_Severus aurais dû s'inquiéter des répercussions d'humilier un jeune sorcier très puissant._

_Pour sa défense, Harry était supposé être un noble, au-dessus des envies tels que la revanche. _

_Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. _

_Il la fera passer pour une simple erreur._

Au début, ce n'était pas flagrant. Le couvert du poivrier tomba et un petite brise envoya l'épice dans le nez de son ancien professeur, provoquant ainsi un éternuement. Un peu plus tard, lorsque le dessert fut servit, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait tenir ses couverts : ils glissaient tout simplement de ses doigts, retombant bruyamment sur la table et mettant du gateau partout. Severus commença à avoir des soupçons à ce moment là. Et ses soupçons furent confirmer lorsqu'il porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres et que celui-ci se renversa juste au dessus de son menton, arrosant ainsi ses genoux.

"Sev, regarde ce que tu fais !" cria Harry.

"Severus, je ne t'avais jamais vu agir aussi bêtement." le réprimanda Clara.

Le pantalon trempé, Severus fusilla du regard Harry, sachant parfaitement bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Maudissant le fait qu'il avait lu-même enseigner au garçon la magie sans baguette.

"Pourquoi regardes-tu ce garçon ainsi Severus ? Tu ne peux pas penser que d'une quelconque façon tout ceci est de sa faute ? Bon sang, il est à l'autre bout de la table."

Severus vit Harry retrousser un coin de ses lèvres, avant que le jeune homme les recouvre avec sa serviette pour essuyer sa bouche, cachant ainsi son amusement. Harry eut tout juste le temps de savourer sa victoire avant de se retrouver par terre, les quatres fers en l'air, ayant "malencontreusement" glissé de sa chaise. Il entendit Severus renifler doucement, et réagit immédiatement en lui retournant la faveur. Severus fit un petit son indiscernable lorsque les pieds de sa chaise se cassèrent et l'envoyèrent ainsi sans grâce sur le sol, en face de Harry. Clara, vraiment prudente, se leva de sa chaise et regarda avec confusion les deux hommes qui se fixaient, sans qu'ils ne fassent un geste pour se relever.

"J'espère que personne n'est blessé..."

"Tout va bien" grognèrent-ils en coeur en se relevant.

"Eh bien, peut-être que je devrais aller dans l'autre pièce, pendant que vous ranger tout les deux. Je crois qu'il faudrait acheter des chaises un peu plus solide..."

_Décidant de mettre de côté ces gaminerie, _

_notre héros et Harry optèrent pour une trève maladroite. _

_Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident. _

_Bien que l'on pouvait remarqué que Clara s'asseyait très délicatement sur le bord de son siège, juste au cas où. _


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

**Le pti blabla perso : **

**Juste un grand merci à alexiel10, NEPHERIA et S.S. pour leur reviews auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas laisser leur mail!**

**Ah oui...WARNING! WARNING! Présence de jeux de mots assez pourri (ptêtre pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans les prochain, vous ne pourrez pas les manquer!)**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture!**

**Orel**

**Chapitre 1 - partie 3**

"Rappelez-moi encore une fois ce que nous allons faire ?" demanda un peu plus tard Harry cette nuit-là.

Sous l'oeil vigilant de Clara, ils lui avaient souhaité une bonne nuit et s'étaient retirés dans la chambre de Severus, où ils se tenaient actuellement, mal à l'aise et tendus, forcés d'endurer la présence de l'autre dans la petite pièce.

"Nous allons attendre quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ma tante aille dans sa chambre pour dormir et là vous vous glisserez dans le grenier pour dormir. Il y a un lit de camp à l'intérieur."

"Wow, merci."

"Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'amusait plus que vous, Potter."

Harry le regarda ironiquement, et s'adossa contre la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas de chaise dans la chambre de Severus et il n'avait pas envie de risquer sa vie en s'asseyant sur le lit de Severus. "Alors pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas tout ça ? Dites à votre tante la vérité."

"Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle arrête de me chercher des poux"

"Je pense que vous mentez."

"Oh, vraiment, vous le pensez ?"

"Um-hmmm" Harry se mit contre le mur, se tenant ainsi droit. "Vous, Severus, en dépit de tous vos efforts, vous vous inquiétez toujours de ce que certains pensent de vous"

"Grotesque !"

"C'est vrai." Harry s'arrêta, appréciant de mettre mal à l'aise Snape. "Vous voulez que votre tante pense que vous êtes fiancé parce que vous voulez qu'elle pense que vous avez une place quelque part, que vous n'êtes pas tout seul au monde. Parce que, si elle savait à quel point vous êtes seul, ça la dévasterait"

Les yeux de Severus étaient aussi froids que la glace. "Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez."

"Ah !" Harry renifla moqueusement, un sourire railleur sur le visage. "S'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est être seul. Et, après toutes ces années, vous connaissant depuis à peu près la moitié de ma vie, ayant passé les derniers mois dans votre maison avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, et étant entré dans votre esprit plus d'une fois...eh bien, j'ai appris quelques choses."

"Vous penser me connaître ?" se moqua Severus, comme si cette idée était totalement absurde.

"Je pense vous connaître mieux que la plupart des gens." répondit sincèrement Harry.. "Pour l'instant, je sais que l'idée de ne pas être seul vous fait du bien."

Severus se retourna vers la petite fenêtre, sa colère palpable. "Elle est probablement endormie. Vous pouvez monter maintenant."

Harry marcha dans la pièce et après avoir lancé un regard brillant au dos de Severus, il tourna la poignée de la porte et se glissa doucement dans le couloir.

Il se tourna lentement et rencontra directement le regard de Clara. La vieille dame avait sorti une chaise dans la chambre d'amis et était assise confortablement.

S'il n'aurait pas été entraîné, Harry aurait certainement crié de surprise. Heureusement, il l'était, et lui demanda tout simplement à voix basse "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"Je ne dors pas beaucoup. La nuit, j'aime faire du tricot." Elle fit glisser un sac dans sa direction. Il y avait à l'intérieur de longues aiguilles à tricoter et quelques pelotes de laines colorées.

"Ici ?"

"Bien sûr, ici. C'est l'endroit où est accroché mon tableau préféré. Un bateau perdu en mer." Elle montra du menton quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry. "Juste là. Il avait appartenu à mes grands-parents, les arrières grand-parents de Severus. Je l'adorais lorsque j'étais enfant, c'est tout ce que j'ai gardé d'eux, vraiment."

Harry se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Elle avait installé un spot contre le mur à côté de la porte de la chambre. Il illuminait une peinture à l'huile vraiment hideuse qui ressemblait, selon Harry, à une vieille botte dans une tornade.

"Vous aller rester assise ici. Avec le tableau."

Clara hocha la tête. "Probablement toute la nuit."

"Toute la nuit ?" demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés et son incrédulité grandissante.

"Toute la nuit" confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. "Juste ici. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant."ajouta-t-elle alors que Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce dans le couloir en l'observant avec un regard vide.

Harry se tourna et fit un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte afin de retourner dans la chambre de Snape.

"Harry, chéri ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu n'étais pas sorti pour faire quelque chose ?"

"C'est exact...J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes." improvisa Harry.

Clara regarda sa main qui se trouvait sur la poignée de la porte."Et tu n'y vas plus ?"

Harry sentit son visage commencer à chauffer. "C'est exact...Je vais...faire ça." Il s'éloigna de la porte, et prit la direction qu'il espérait être celle qui menait aux toilettes.

"Harry ?"

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

"Aurais-tu oublié que Severus a une salle de bain dans sa chambre ?"

"C'est vrai, bien sûr" Harry se tourna une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

"Potter, qu'est-ce que...?" grogna Severus lorsqu'il vit réapparaître le garçon à la porte.

"Bonne nuit, Clara !" dit fort Harry pour couper l'autre homme. "A demain matin."

"Bonne nuit Harry." Puis elle éleva la voix pour qu'elle soit entendue dans l'autre pièce. "Bonne nuit Severus !"

Harry ferma la porte après être entré dans la chambre. Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent et d'une voix en colère dit "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

"Elle s'asseoit et tricote là. Toute la nuit."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elle est diabolique." dit Harry avec crainte et aucune malice. "Brillante et diabolique."

Severus le regarda d'un air accusateur en plissant des yeux.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça." murmura Harry pour qu'ils ne soient pas entendus. "Elle est ta tante. Je ne peux pas juste transplaner dans l'autre pièce ?"

Severus secoua la tête. "Il y des sorts de protections sur la maison pour être sur que personne ne transplane à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur. Tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit ici."

"Oh Merlin" soupira Harry.

"Oui, je suis tout à fait ravi pour ça aussi, idiot." rétorqua Snape d'un ton étouffé. Il se redressa sur son lit et repoussa les couvertures. "Va dormir."

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je ne vais certainement pas aller dormir dans le même lit que vous."

"Et moi je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser dormir dans ce lit avec moi." dit hargneusement Severus en lancant un oreiller à la tête de Harry."Il y a bien assez de place pour vous sur le sol."

"...foutre ça..." grommela Harry en regardant le tapis couvert de poussière.

Severus grimpa dans son lit, remettant les couvertures sur lui. "Je suis sûre de savoir de quel "ça" vous êtes en train de parler, mais je vous assure que je n'ai aucune intention de foutre quoique ce - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"A oi psez ou kça rsemble?" fut la réponse de Harry qui était en train de passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête, le jetant en boule dans un coin, il commença a défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

"Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" hurla Snape, ou plutôt aurait pu hurler si sa tante n'était pas assise juste à côté de la porte.

"Je trouve que c'est inconfortable de dormir totalement habillé." répondit Harry, roulant son pantalon et le jetant ensuite dans un coin. "Demain je me glisserais hors de la maison et j'irais récupérer quelques-uns de mes vêtements, parce que je n'ai rien emmené avec moi quand je suis venu ici."

"Ne laissez pas vos vêtements traîner sur mon sol sans les plier ! Ramassez-les et rangez-les hors de ma vue, et pendant que vous êtes dans la salle de bain, vous pouvez peut-être emprêter quelque chose pour dormir à l'intérieur."

Harry roula des yeux mais s'arrêta pour ramasser ses vêtements et les posa dans l'armoire de Snape. "Vous êtes inquiet pour ma pudeur, Snape ?"

"Restez pratiquement nu si vous le souhaitez, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Bien qu'on soit au milieu de l'hiver et qu'il y a un léger courant d'air sur le sol, je serais désolé pour vous si vous vous gelez quelques parties...importantes."

Harry se moqua de lui, et accrocha sa chemise et son pantalon sur un cintre dans la penderie de Snape. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier que je peux ou pas emprunter ?"

"Ca m'est égal .Prenez ce que vous voulez"

Harry opta pour une chemise qui avait l'air confortable, noire bien sûr, et la sortit de la penderie. Il décida par contre de ne pas chercher de bas, son boxer pourrait couvrir toutes les parties importantes auxquelles Severus avait fait allusion. Il mit la chemise et baissa les manches afin de les boutonner. Elle sentait le savon et le bois de santal. Harry tira le col vers son visage, inhalant doucement exaltante fragrance.

"Elle est propre." dit hargneusement Severus, impatiemment et un peu sur la défensive en voyant Harry relever le col et le renifler. "Je lave mes vêtements."

"Je n'étais pas..." Harry s'arrêta dans ses explication." Oubliez ça. Bonne nuit, Snape"

"Nox"

La lumière s'éteignit, laissant ainsi Harry debout dans le noir. Il soupira bruyamment puis s'allongea sur le sol et mit l'oreiller sous sa tête. Il roula d'un côté à l'autre, essayant de se trouver une position confortable.

"Allez-vous arrêter de gigoter ?" siffla Severus au bout d'un moment.

"Facile à dire de votre lit douillet"

Un paquet de couverture le frappa dans le noir. "Abruti pleurnicheur."

"Débile inhumain".

_Inutile de dire qu'ils ne firent rien d'autre que dormir cette nuit-là ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Le ptit blabla de la traductrice**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un mirage ! Je suis bel et bien de retour ! Je sais que je vous ai manqué !**

**S'arrête devant les regards haineux que lui lançent tous les lecteurs**

**Maieuh ! C'est pas de ma faute si le temps passe trop vite ! Promis, juré, craché, les chapitres suivants ne se feront pas autant attendre...Bon, vu comment je suis partie, je pense que je publierais un chapitre tous les mois (oui, c'est long, mais je pense que c'est le seul rythme que je pourrais respecter !)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! La prochaine fois, je prendrais le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous!**

**Pour ceux qui veulent me parler sur msn (bah oui, ya des gens qui m'apprécient lol), mon adresse c'est orel782(arobase)hotmail.fr !**

**Voilà, j'ai fini ! A très très bientôt pour le chapitre 3 (oui, j'ai traduis un long chapitre en entier pour me faire pardonner !)**

**Allez, gros bisous !**

**orel**

**Chapitre 2**

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Ils se réveillèrent au son de la canne en bois qui tapait contre la lourde porte en bois.

"Les garçons, vous êtes réveillés ? C'est déjà le matin, vous savez."

Harry grogna et se mit sur le ventre, chacun de ses muscles étaient ankylosés à cause de sa nuit passée sur le sol. Il mit la couverture sur sa tête.

"Les garçons ?"

Harry grogna plus fort cette fois, et commenta vers le lit où se trouvait Severus. "Grand Dieu, elle a vraiment une voix forte pour quelqu'un de son âge."

"J'ai entendu ! Que voulez-vous dire exactement sur mon âge ?"

"Ne répond surtout pas à ça" lui conseilla précipitamment Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit, épuisé. Il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière. Principalement dû au fait qu'il avait été forcé d'entendre la respiration douce de Harry à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, se frotta la tête et dit d'une voix irrité. "Nous descendrons bientôt, Tante Clara."

"Ballivernes. C'est l'heure de se lever maintenant. Je vais rentrer."

Severus fut pris de panique en voyant le nid que Harry, qui était supposé dormir dans son lit, avait fait sur le sol. La poignée de la porte commença à tourner. Il atteignit le côté du lit où se trouvait son ancien élève, arracha l'oreiller et la couverture de celui-ci, et les jeta de l'autre côté du lit, hors de vue.

Harry se vautra sur le sol, avec un petit cri, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et que Clara entra -canne la première.

Elle ne parut pas surprise en voyant la scène. Elle regarda Harry du haut de son nez crochu. "Comme c'est étrange. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon fait sur le sol, Severus ?"

"Harry ? Il...aime faire quelques exercices en se levant le matin."

"Euh...C'est vrai." Harry se courba maladroitement, son dos était sur le sol et ses genoux pliés, et commença à faire une série d'abdominaux.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de regarder lorsque la chemise qu'il lui avait prêté se relevait sur son abdomen à chaque fois qu'il se laissait retomber sur le sol, dévoilant ainsi quelques centimètres de son ventre plat et hâlé.

Severus s'efforça de garder une expression proche du méprisant. "Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes levés maintenant. Alors, si cela ne te dérange pas, attends-nous en bas."

Clara ignora gaiment le commentaire de son neveu, et tourna lentement sa tête pour observer le décor de sa chambre. "

"Bon sang, je ne vois aucune touche de Harry dans cette maison, Severus. Je ne vois rien dans cette chambre qui ne t'appartient pas. Même, si je ne me trompe pas, les vêtements qu'il a sur le dos. Et tout est de tes couleurs favorites, le noir et le vert. Même les yeux de Harry. Tu as beaucoup de chance de ce côté là, Severus. Je suppose que c'est ce qui t'as attiré chez lui en premier."

Quelque peu surpris, Severus regarda Harry. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la couleur de ses yeux auparavant. Mais il admit que sa tante avait raison. Cette brillante couleur émeraude était sa préférée. Il avait pensé que les yeux de Harry étaient marrons, comme ceux de James. C'est seulement lorsque les yeux en question clignèrent, puis le regardèrent d'un air sceptique que Severus réalisa qu'il le fixait.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Oui, c'est une merveilleuse coïncidence."

"Eh bien, rien de bon ne peut arriver en passant sa journée au lit. Je suis prête pour mon petit-déjeuner."

"On arrive." répondit Severus avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

"Pfff" Elle les observa d'un air dutatif. "On verra bien."

Harry la regarda partir et se tourna vers Severus."Elle semblait assez sceptique, que pense-t-elle que nous allons faire, rester ici toute la journée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense que nous allons - oh." Le cerveau de Harry produit immédiatement plusieurs scénarios différents sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans une chambre s'ils étaient réellement fiancés.

"Potter !" Severus agitait sa main devant ses yeux

"Quoi ?"

"Je demandais si tu voulais utiliser la salle de bain en premier ou pas."

"Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées." devant l'expression incrédule de celui-ci, Harry se défendit. "Je réflechis de temps en temps."

"Bien sûr." répondit Severus, clairement dubitatif. "Bien sûr que vous le faites."

"Oh, prenez la salle de bain, Snape. Je vous donne même ma parole que je n'essayerais pas d'entrer pour voir votre corps sexy à damner que vous cachez sous vos robes."

Harry avait mentionné la veille à quel point il connaissait Severus. Ceci incluait de savoir exactement comment prendre l'avantage lors d'une joute verbale en s'appuyant sur lespoints où il le savait vulnérable. Severus était orgueilleusement conscient de son intelligence, de sa ruse et de son habilité pour les potions et la magie noire...mais dès que l'on parlait de son apparence, il était toujours l'adolescent timide et rejeté avec un long nez crochu, à la peau terne trop pâle, au corps trop maigre et aux cheveux gras. Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal de s'appuyer sur cette faiblesse, car la vision de Severus frissonner et fulminer silencieusement, brisant ainsi sa façade de marbre, était quelque chose qui valait la peine que sa conscience soit mise de côté.

Severus entra d'un pas lourd dans la petite salle de bain, attrapant rageusement d'une main une brosse à dent et de l'autre un verre vide, qu'il mit devant ses yeux et qu'il se mit à fixer.

Assis sur le bord du lit en attendant son tour, Harry l'observait du coin de l'oeil lorsque le verre que Severus avait au niveau des yeux commença à se remplir avec de l'eau, par le bas du verre.

"Comment avez-vous fait ça ?"

"Fait quoi ?"

"Créer l'eau." Harry se leva, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle de bain, et mit ses doigts dans le verre et senti qu'elle était vrai , humide et froide.

Severus lui lança un regard écoeuré et vida le verre. "Excusez-moi mais j'avais prévu de boire."

"Dites-moi comment vous avez fait ça." lui ordonna Harry impatiemment. Une part de Severus s'attendait presque à le voir frapper du pied et à passer ses bras autour de sa taille comme un enfant turbulent. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs.

"Je l'ai simplement métamorphosé."

"Le verre était vide. La métamorphose implique de changer quelque chose en une chose différente. Vous l'avez créée à partir de rien d'autre que de l'air."

"Vous venez juste de vous contredire, vous dites que j'ai transformé l'air en eau, ce qui selon votre propre définition, n'est effectivement pas de la métamorphose." Severus sourit dédaigneusement à Harry.

_Harry souhaitait ardemment que notre héros soit juste un peu moins ingénieux._

"Comment ce fait-il qu'on ne m'ait jamais appris ça ?"

"C'est beaucoup trop difficile à réaliser pour un étudiant."

Harry railla. "J'étais autorisé à me battre mais pas à essayer de la magie avancée ?"

"Hmmm, il ne me semble pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été défait en remplissant un verre sur sa tête, enfin, si ça avait été le cas, alors nous ne vous aurions pas préparé de manière adéquate et je pense qu'il aurait été donc de mon devoir de m'en excuser"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut transformer d'autre à partir de l'air ?"

"L'eau est la plus facile, parce qu'il fait déjà parti des composants de l'air. Le sort ne consiste qu'à les faire fusionner. Mais, avec de la pratique et...le talent naturel, vous pouvez transformer tout ce qui est constitué des bons éléments -ce qui se trouvent naturellement dans l'air."

Harry prit le verre que Severus avait reposé sur l'évier puis lui tendit le verre. "Refaites-le".

Severus roula des yeux mais pour calmer Harry, il le remplit à nouveau. Harry le prit et le vida de son contenu. "Montrez-moi comment faire"

"Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, Harry..."

"Montrez-moi"

Avec un soupir, Severus posa l'une de ses mains sur celles de Harry qui tenait le verre et fit en sorte que celui-ci se trouve bien entre eux, lui dit quelle formule utiliser et ce qu'il devait ressentir, comment ses pouvoirs avaient besoin de l'air pour en ressortir l'eau. Cela prit quelques minutes, mais lentement un liquide clair commença à s'accumuler dans le verre. Severus regarda Harry à travers le verre : le jeune homme avait une expression déterminée. Il le regarda jusqu'à ce que le nez de celui-ci se retroussa légerèment. "Ca a une odeur, l'eau n'a pas d'odeur."

Severus pouvait sentir faiblement une odeur métallique. "Je ne pense pas que vous ayez créé de l'eau pure. De l'acide nitrique peut-être. Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas une magie facile à maitriser."

Harry acquiesca, il y avait beaucoup d'azote dans l'air, donc cette réaction lui semblait logique.

Severus mit sa deuxième main sur celles d'Harry, dirigeant et se concentrant sur la magie du plus jeune. Harry pouvait sentir un picotement électrique provenant de ses doigts sous le contact des mains de Severus et se propager à travers tout son corps; il pouvait voir la bouche de Severus former les mots de l'incantation et ses propres lèvres bouger au même rythme. Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit hyper sensible à l'air contre sa peau et la sensation semblait venir de la courte distance qu'il y avait entre son corps et celui de Severus. L'incantation prit fin lorsque l'eau commença à déborder du verre et à se déverser sur leurs mains.

Severus reprit le verre et fit disparaitre son contenu à l'aide d'un evanesco. "Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider à en apprendre davantage plus tard."

Harry acquiesca, sentant encore la magie de Severus pulser dans l'air. "Et bien, il fait vraiment...chaud" dit Harry, pas intentionnellement.

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Aussi longtemps que ma tante sera dans les parages, vous devrez ajuster la température des pièces magiquement, en utilisant un sort de température...Ou vous pouvez essayer d'alimenter le feu. Bien que je devrais ajouter que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait trop chaud et que j'aime garder ma chambre à température ambiante...Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi ?"

_Notre héros, semble-t-il, n'était pas si ingénieux en fin de compte_

BOUM !

Harry bondit jusqu'au plafond.

"Ca doit être encore ma tante." grommela Severus. Personne d'autre, il en était sûr, ne pouvait produire plus de bruit avec une canne aussi mince que Tante Clara.

"Etes-vous prêt ? Je ne vous _entends_ pas vous préparer !"

Avec une grimace identique, Harry et Severus se dépêchèrent de se préparer pour la journée.

_S'ils avaient su ce qui allait arriver, _

_il y aurait eu de grandes chances_

_pour qu'ils aillent se réfugier sous leurs couvertures et attendre que cette journée passe._

Severus choisit la place la plus éloignée de la table de la cuisine, déposant un baiser poli sur la joue de sa tante juste avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il y avait seulement deux chaises intactes, et même si ça n'aurait pas pris plus d'une seconde à réparer les deux autres avec la magie, il aurait été difficile de répondre à Clara lorsqu'elle aurait demander comment il avait fait.

Severus posa sa serviette sur ses genoux. "J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez bien ce matin, Madame ?"

"Je me porte aussi bien qu'une vieille femme de 59 ans puisse espérer se porter"

"Eh bien, c'est vraiment surprenant..." remarqua-t-il "Surtout lorsque nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes plus proche de _69_ ans."

"Pfff. Petit impertinent."

"Bonjour" lança Harry en entrant dans la cuisine. Il portait des vêtements differents de ceux qu'il avait hier, un t-shirt rouge et un jean délavé, et Severus comprit qu'il avait probablement métamorphosé l'une de ses robes.

"Bonjour Harry." Clara tourna vers lui son regard perçant. "Qu'avez-vous planifié pour aujourd'hui ?"

Harry se glissa sur l'un des sièges vides, et jeta un regard à Severus. "Euh...rien, il me semble."

"Bien, bien. Il est temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de décorer cet endroit pour les fêtes, vous ne pensez pas ?"

"Je refuse d'avoir des décorations de Noël dans ma maison." l'interrompit Severus.

"Mais maintenant c'est aussi la maison de Harry, Severus, peut-être qu'il veut des décorations. _Harry _?"

"Harry est d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas, _Harry _?"

Harry fourra sagement un muffin dans sa bouche pour éviter de répondre à la question alors que les Snape le fixait.

"Mon Dieu" murmura Clara.

Severus haussa les épaules, regardant Harry qui essayait de mâcher ce qu'il suspectait être la moitié d'un muffin dans la bouche. "Au moins il reste tranquille." observa Severus. "Il est déjà beaucoup moins agaçant lorsqu'il ne peut pas parler."

Harry continua de mâcher pendant un moment puis avala. "Je ne suis jamais agaçant."

Severus le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Du moins, pas depuis un certain temps."

Le second sourcil vint rejoindre le premier pendant que Severus continua de le regarder en silence.

"Très bien, pas depuis que le petit déjeuner ait commencé !"

"Ca semble juste." acquiesca Severus. Il évita facilement le coup de pied qu'envoya Harry dans sa direction. Parfois le garçon était tellement prévisible...

"Alors, combien de temps suis-je supposée attendre avant d'avoir une petite nièce ou un petit neveu"...contrairement à sa tante.

Harry recracha son jus d'orange sur ses genoux et sur la table devant lui. Snape le vit faire un mouvement pour attraper sa baguette et ainsi nettoyer ses vêtements, et interceptant ce mouvement, lui passa une serviette avec un regard noir. Harry la prit en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des inconvénients de ne pas utiliser la magie.

"Mon dieu, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre ainsi. Je veux dire, il est commun pour les couples gays d'essayer d'adopter des enfants de nos jours, ou peut-être de faire appel à une mère porteuse. Vous voulez des enfants, n'est-ce pas Harry ?"

"Des enfants ?"répèta bêtement Harry.

"Oui" répéta impatiemment Clara. "Vous en voulez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule chose que je regrette dans ma vie, de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants. J'ai toujours eu peur que Severus fasse la même erreur. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel poins je suis soulagée qu'il se décide enfin à fonder une famille. J'ai toujours cru que mon abruti de frère ne le dégoûte de cette idée. Tout le temps à -"

"Tante Clara" la voix de Severus ne présagée rien de bon, sous la table ses mains serraient la nappe. "Assez. Il y a sûrement des sujets plus plaisants dont on pourrait parler."

"Oui, bien sûr, Severus. Mes excuses."

Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour : la vieille dame arrogante avait presque l'air désolé. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. "Maintenant, Harry chéri, il me semble que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question"

"Euh..." Harry s'arrêta, embarassé. "J'aime assez les enfants. Avec la bonne personne, oui, je voudrais élever un enfant."

Severus réfléchit à la phrase du jeune homme. _Avec la bonne personne_...Il pensa immédiatement à la rouquine que fréquentait Harry. Allaient-ils se marier ? Harry voulait-il qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants ? A l'intérieur de sa tête, des visions s'enchaînaient. Harry coincé dans une maison comme le Terrier. Harry avec un tas de rouquins Weasley braillant et grimpant sur lui. Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. Harry méritait tellement mieux que ça.

Inconsciente du niveau d'agitation de son neveu, Clara hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle appréciait cette réponse. "Bien, bien. Combien ?"

"Combien ?" répéta Harra, il aurait pu jurer que son coeur s'était logé dans sa gorge.

"_D'enfants_, Harry. Combien d'enfants veux-tu ?" Clara se tourna vers Severus et lui dit tout bas. "J'apprécie énormément ton Harry, Severus, mais parfois il est un peu lent à la détente, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry rougit, entendant parfaitement bien ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Euh, deux semble être un bon choix. Une fille et un garçon."

"Deux, hmmm." Clara pris un autre muffin en s'asseyant sur sa chaise et continua doucement. "J'aurais pensé que tu en voudrais quatre".

"Quatre ?"haleta Harry, oubliant un instant que tout ceci n'était qu'une comédie. Il imagina une maison remplit de petits Snape portant tous des robes noires et arborant un sourire railleur. C'était une image effrayante...bien que pas totalement répugnante. Harry s'arrêta sur cette pensée inattendue.

Clara acquiesca doucement. "Quatre – pour commencer. Honnêtement, je suis choquée que vous n'en ayez jamais parler ensemble auparavant. C'est l'une des choses sur lesquelles vous devez vous entendre avant de vous marier. Au cas où l'un d'entre vous voudrait deux enfants et l'autre souhaiterait en avoir quatre."

"La seule personne ici qui souhaiterait avoir quatre enfants ici, c'est toi." dit finalement Severus. "Et à moins qu'un jour tu comptes te marier à l'un d'entre nous, cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être."

"Pfff. Maintenant, si vous désirez en nommer une Clara, j'insiste pour qu'elle soit la plus brillante de toutes."

Tap, tap, tap.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux pendant quelques secondes, essayant de savoir d'où provenait le bruit.

Tap, tap, tap !

"Est-ce un oiseau qui tape contre la fenêtre ?"

Severus et Harry comprirent à cet instant que l'oiseau devait probablement être l'un de leur hiboux postaux, et ils répondirent en même temps.

"Non !"

"Que voulez-vous dire par non? Je peux le voir par la fenêtre, et je peux vous affirmer que c'est un oiseau. Je peux même ajouter qu'il s'agit d'une chouette. Oh, Severus, tu ne pense pas qu'il soit malade, n'est-ce pas? Il essaye probablement de rentrer par la fenêtre."

Se tournant lentement sur sa chaise, Harry vit sa grande chouette blanche toquer contre la fenêtre, impatiente de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il essaya de faire passer discrètement un message à Hedwige, en penchant sa tête sur le côté, lui disant d'attendre hors de vue.

"Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas un oiseau" dit rapidement Harry.

"Pourquoi un oiseau ferait ça ?" dit Severus au même moment.

"Etes-vous aveugles ? Il est juste là, à la fenêtre."

"Oh, cette fenêtre" ajouta Harry.

Il y eut un petit click et le rideau de la fenêtre se baissa.

"Très bien" dit calmement Severus. "Je suis sur qu'il est parti maintenant."

Tap. Tap. Taptaptap.

Harry grimaça, fermer les volets ne pourrait pas l'aider davantage, connaissant Hedwige, elle n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement.

"Euh, peut-être que je devrais aller voir dehors ce qu'il se passe" proposa-t-il en se levant rapidement de la table.

"Asseyez-vous" lui ordonna Clara. "Si quelque chose ne va pas avec cet oiseau, il pourrait vous blesser."

Harry se rassit à contrecoeur.

"Maintenant, Severus, va voir ce qu'a ce pauvre oiseau."

"Mais vous venez de dire que..."

"Pffff. Tu peux très bien prendre soin de toi tout seul."

"Harry aussi." Severus serra les dents.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

"Pourquoi n'irions nous pas ensemble ?" proposa Harry en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Severus.

"Très bien, dépêchez vous, avant qu'il ne se blesse."

"Pourvu que ce stupide oiseau se blesse..." grommela Severus en se levant, puis sortit par la porte arrière.

Presque aussitôt, quelques cris perçants les accueillèrent, et on pouvait très facilement comprendre les malédictions et et les reproches que leur lançait l'oiseau.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal à dissimuler sa grimace en se dépêchant de l'attraper. Il était certain que Hedwige et Severus ne deviendraient pas rapidement amis. Ils avaient tout deux un tempérament trop similaire.

Lorsque le hibou immaculé vint se poser sur l'avant bras de Harry, celui-ci défit les parchemins qu'il avait à la patte. Il y avait une lettre de Ginny, une de Ron et une autre d'Hermione. Harry les agita vers Severus, et dit pour s'expliquer. "J'ai envoyé une lettre à Ron hier soir disant que je viendrais plus tard chez lui; du moins pas avant le jour de Noël". Harry caressa doucement les plumes d'Hedwige. "Y a-t-il un endroit où elle pourrait rester ?"

Severus lui montra du doigt une petite fenêtre du grenier. "Oui, là."

Harry promit à son hibou une montagne de sucreries si elle restait calme les prochains jours. Elle hulula puis s'envola. Harry glissa les lettres dans sa poche et Severus le suivit lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine.

"Eh bien, que s'est-il passé ?"demanda Clara.

"Il s'est envolé. " dit Severus d'un ton catégorique puis ajouta doucement pour que seul Harry l'entende. "Ce pigeon est un malade."

"Hein ?" cria Clara. "Parle plus fort !"

Severus haussa simplement un sourcil. Clara feignait la surdité dès que ça l'arrangeait. Et il semblait que ça l'arrangeait dès qu'il y avait une conversation dans laquelle elle n'était pas incluse.

"Je disais." dit Severus en la fusillant du regard. "que Harry avait l'air particulièrement séduisant ce matin.'

Un regard critique vint se poser sur Harry. "Oui, ne l'est-il pas ? Je me demande parfois comment il a pu finir avec toi. "

Harry fit un son étranglé. C'était une chose lorsqu'il insultait Severus, mais cette femme le faisait avec une telle désinvolture...

"Peut-être devrais-tu apprendre à mesurer tes paroles si tu souhaites rester sous mon toit." dit doucereusement Severus.

"Je dis ce que je pense" se défendit Clara. "Ce privilège vient avec l'âge. Tu pourras t'amuser avec cette liberté lorsque tu seras plus vieux."

"Tu seras contente d'apprendre que je l'apprécie déjà, et ce depuis un certain temps."

"Je pense que Severus est magnifique."

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux d'un air étrange.

"Ben, je , vous avez dit...et...ben, je...c'est tout"

Clara se tourva vers Severus. "Est-ce que tu comprend quelque chose ?"

"Je crois" Severus fit un drôle de sourire "qu'il essayait de défendre mon honneur après que tu l'ais écraser avec ton insulte."

"Comme c'est étrange...Pour être honnête, il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de montrer des marques d'affections."

Clara commença à rire, et puis, après avoir fait une mine déconfite, un gloussement s'échappa de la bouche de Severus.

Harry croisa les bras et les observa tout les deux. "J'essayait de faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi. Si tu ne m'en es pas reconnaissant, essaie au moins d'être moins _ingrat_."

Clara riait fort désormais. "Severus chéri, je crois que ton homme est en train de bouder"

"Mmmm, c'est une chose qu'il a l'habitude de faire lorsque les choses ne vont pas comme il le voudrait."

"Je ne b-" Harry se coupa lui-même, et le coin de ses lèvres se retroussèrent : il n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver quand il avait un moyen plus facile de faire sortir Severus de ses gonds. Il se pencha sur la table, puis se mordilla la lèvre infèrieure, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Severus. "J'espère que nos enfants n'hériterons pas de cette habitude, _mon amour_."Il ricana lorsquil vit une rougeur apparaître sur les joues pâles de Severus. "Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je vais explorer le grenier pour voir si je trouve des décorations de Noël. Je pense que Clara a raison. Nous allons avoir besoin de_ beaucoup_ de décorations de Noël.

_S'il continuait ainsi, Severus n'était pas sûr que Harry vive jusqu'à Noël. _

Plus tard, Severus remonta les escaliers pour trouver Harry lisant son courrier devant une guirlande verte entourée de boules brillantes rouges de Noël.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé des décorations."

"Mmmm..." Harry acquiesa. Hedwige était perchée dans un coin. "Hedwige m'a apporté des brindilles et des cailloux qu'elle a trouvé sur le bord de la route. J'ai tout métamorphosé. Maintenant il ne nous manque plus qu'un sapin."

"Harry ! Severus !" La voix de Clara fit écho dans le grenier. "Ramenez tout en bas, et plus vite que ça."

Severus soupira. "Une minute"

Remarquant le regard lointain de Harry lorsqu'il replia la lettre, le nom de l'expeditrice était clairement visible sur l'arrière de l'enveloppe, Severus lui dit durement. "J'espère que vous ne la laisserez pas vous distraire. Il est important que vous gardiez en tête votre rôle dans cette mascarade."

Harry fronça les les sourcils en regardant vers l'entrée du grenier, et se demandant comment Clara pourrait le distraire de cette mascarade. Clara_ était_ la mascarade. "Non, je ne serais pas distrait..."

_On pouvait constater qu'à aucun moment de la conversation précédente, _

_Harry et Severus n'avait parlé de la même personne. _

_Mais alors pas du tout. _

Severus soupira doucement. "Bien sûr que non, c'est pourquoi vous aviez la tête ailleurs."

"Eh bien, je commence à vraiment l'aimer." répondit Harry avec un sourire. C'était vrai, plus il passait de temps avec Clara plus il admirait la vivacité de son intelligence et le mordant de son esprit. Il ricana doucement sur le choix des adjectifs qu'il avait utilisé pour la définir. Vivacité et mordant étaient tout à fait appropriés, il n'y avait rien de doux ou de calme chez cette femme.

Severus vit le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Harry et sentit son estomac se nouer.

"En fait." continua Harry, éclairant ainsi la situation. "Je pensais que ça pourrait être bien de l'avoir dans la famille ... enfin après le mariage."

Severus cacha tant bien que mal sa grimace. Alors c'était une histoire sérieuse si Harry pensait épouser la jeune fille. Son estomac se noua davantage à cette pensée.

_Severus n'était pas familier à cette sensation. _

_C'était de la jalousie à coup sûr. _

_Mais jaloux d'une Weasley dont il était de 22 ans son ainé ? Non, c'était impossible. _

"Juste...ne faites rien d'insensé."

Harry plissa les yeux. "Comme quoi ?"

"Comme vous engager sérieusement trop vite. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup d'expérience avec ce genre de choses. Votre vie est déjà bien assez compliquée pour y ajouter ça."

"Vous pensez que je vais trop vite ? Que je m'engage trop ?" Harry était confus. Il n'avait jamais côtoyer auparavant une femme comme Clara. La seule personne qu'il connaissait qui se rapprochait le plus d'elle était Dumbledore. Et il se sentait étrangement proche de la tante de Severus, même s'ils étaient pratiquement des étrangers. Merlin, il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop familier et qu'il ne mettait pas mal à l'aise Clara.

"Eh bien, je n'ai aucune idée de la relation que vous entretenait avec elle" dit d'un ton cassant Severus.

"Par rapport à ce que vous avez vu ?"

Severus pensa à tout ce qui avait été publié sur leur relation. En vérité, aucun article ne semblait vraiment dire que Harry s'engageait trop vite dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec la rouquine. Après tout, Severus ne les avait jamais vu faire plus que se tenir la main, se donner le bras ou danser une ou deux fois lorsqu'il emmenait Mademoiselle Weasley à une cérémonie. Même si les journeaux sorciers avaient publiés des photos où on les voyait dans une position compromettante (bien sûr, il ne les avait pas regardé) – et qu'on racontait leur histoire et que des rumeurs sur leurs fiançailles et leurs ruptures étaient mentionnées fréquemment – quelques fois au même moment. Finalement, il admit. "Je n'ai rien remarqué qui allait de travers"

"Bien. Je veux qu'elle m'aime. Ca me fait du bien de connaître quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas comme Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu."

Lui ne le voyait pas comme Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu."Je suis sûr qu'elle voit à travers la légende."

Une moldue comme Clara n'aurait jamais pu entendre parler de ses exploits, c'est pourquoi Harry insista. "Bien sûr qu'elle ne pense pas à moi comme Celui-qui-a-survécu.

"Je l'espère"

"Moi aussi !"

Severus se demanda pourquoi Harry avait prit ce ton étrange, peut-être qu'il était en colère parce qu'il était supposé être avec Melle Weasley maintenant au lieu de se cacher de sa tante dans le grenier pour lire sa lettre. Il regarda la feuille que tenait Harry et lui proposa "Je vais descendre les décorations pour Tante Clara. Peut-être devriez-vous rester en haut et lui écrire une lettre."

"Vous pensez que je devrais lui écrire une lettre ?"demanda Harry, un peu perplexe car Clara se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

"Les bonnes manières peuvent signifier que vous avez des sentiments pour elle, oui."

"Vraiment ? Je veux dire, je suppose que je peux le faire. Euh...Qu'est-ce que je pourrait écrire dans cette lettre ?"

Severus roula des yeux. "Vous êtes un adulte Potter. Vous n'avez certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un pour vous tenir la main."

Le regard de Harry se fit dur. "Je n'ai jamais écrit une lettre comme celle-là auparavant. Et ce n'est pas une chose qui m'a été enseigné à Poudlard."

Severus soupira profondément. "Des choses habituelles. Quelque chose d'ennuyeux sur votre vie, des plaisanteries. Essayer de faire court mais ne soyez pas trop distant. Dites-lui ce que vous ressentez."

"Ca me semble quand même assez curieux de lui écrire..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, je lui parlerais probablement en face à face avant qu'elle la reçoive."

"Faites comme vous voulez. Mais, je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait de l'entendre de votre bouche."

"Si vous le dites..."

Severus secoua la tête, posa quelques décorations dans une boîte et arrivant devant les escaliers, il dit "Je vais vous laisser écrire alors."

xXx XxX xXx

Harry sirotait son thé en regardant Severus qui essayait de positionner les décorations comme le voulait Clara. Celui-ci s'efforcait de placer une boule de Noël lorsque Clara décida que toutes celles qui se trouvaient autour devraient être déplacées. Ils avaient passé tout leur après-midi à faire ça et Harry pouvait dire que la patience de Severus s'était envolée depuis un certain temps déjà.

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que la tante de Severus, Harry jurerait que la personne qui torturait ainsi Severus aurait reçu un sort qui l'aurait envoyé dans l'au-delà depuis longtemps. Harry savait que la vieille dame serait en sécurité, enfin, du moment qu'elle ne mentionne pas -

"Maintenant, pour les guirlandes..."

Harry grimaca en voyant Severus se raidir lorsqu'il se retourna vers sa tante et siffla. "J'ai déjà déplacé les guirlandes au moins 5 foutues fois, et tout ça sans m -" _magie_.

"Sans quoi, Severus ?"

"Sans avoir reçu d'aide." ajouta Severus en regardant en direction de Harry.

Harry sourit. "Je suis déjà en train d'aider ta tante."

"Tu as le cul posé sur une chaise en buvant un thé."

"Severus, langage !"

"J'ai entendu pire sortant de votre bouche ces 10 dernières minutes, ma chère Tante."

"Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" demanda Clara en tapant sa canne sur le sol.

"Un miracle..." répondit Severus pour lui seul.

"Hein ? Parle plus fort !"

Harry, qui avait parfaitement entendu Severus, essayait de retenir son rire, et amènant ses mains sur sa bouche, il le maquilla en toux.

"Severus" aboya Clara, en levant sa canne vers ses genoux. "Cette guirlande ne va pas se placer toute seule par magie."

Harry commença a être secoué de rire, et se replia sur sa chaise.

Severus le regarda avec indifférence puis alarmé lorsque la toux continua et son visage devint rouge par manque d'oxygène.

"Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose de coincer dans la gorge ?" brailla Clara de son fauteuil.

"Je ne pense pas, il n'avait rien dans la bouche lorsqu'il a commencé à tousser."

"Donne-lui une tape dans le dos !" suggéra gentiment Clara. "Tape-le fort !"

La toux de Harry devint incontrôlable et celui-ci se leva rapidement, se dépêchant d'aller dans la cuisine.

"Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va voir ce qu'il a " ordonna Clara. "Et n'oublie pas de lui donner un coup !"

Alors Severus suivit Harry dans la cuisine. Après tout, cela pourrait être satisfaisant de le frapper.

Lorsque la porte de la cuisine se referma derrière lui, Severus plaça un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce et lança un regard sans humour à Harry.

"Ressaisissez-vous, Potter."

Harry commença à rire pour de vrai à ces mots, en se tenant les côtes. Severus soupira en regardant et en attendant que Harry se contrôle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rieur s'arrêta enfin et regarda Severus d'un air désespéré. "Vous savez votre problème ?"

"Bien sûr que je le connais. C'est de me tenir là juste devant vous." répondit Severus en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

"Votre problème ?" continua Harry en ignorant l'insulte à peine voilée, "c'est que vous ne riez pas"

"Ha ! Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur ce que je dois ou ne pas faire. Peut-être qu'en réalité, je n'ai aucune raison de rire en votre présence."

"Non" dit avec conviction Harry "Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de rire"

"Et à partir de quelle ineptie êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?"

"Vous avez toujours un regard vaguement choqué lorsque vous riez, comme si vous ne vous attendiez pas à être aussi joyeux."

"Je -" _ne fais pas ça_. Sans ajouter de mot, Severus passa devant lui pour sortir de la cuisine.

Le reste de l'après-midi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'odeur du savon de Harry, ou peut-être que c'était dû au fait que leurs bras se touchaient.

_Ou peut-être ce n'était rien, peut-être que c'était juste lui._

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Clara insista pour qu'ils s'assoient devant la cheminée à côté de leur petit sapin pour jouer aux cartes. Ce que Harry imaginait comme un inoffensif jeu familial se transforma en jeu où tous les coups sont permis, en vicieuse exposition de compétitivité.

Dès les premiers tours Harry se retrouva en train de perdre, les deux Snape n'hésitant pas à lui ressortir des règles dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et la pile de jetons qui se trouvait devant lui se réduit rapidement. En plus de ça, aucun des Snape n'étaient de bons joueurs. Ils étaient moqueurs et lançaient des regards suffisants lorsqu'ils gagnaient, et bien que cela soit justifié, se méfiaient des autres joueurs.

"Tu as triché" dit Severus un peu après que Harry pose les cartes qui lui firent gagner la partie. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu voles ainsi l'argent de ma tante..."

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" En vérité, Harry avait triché. Mais il avait utilisé la magie pour être sûr que Severus perde, et pour que Clara n'ait plus de jetons, ce qui faisait de lui le gagnant par défaut. Et pour sa défense, il n'était pas le seul à tricher, il avait aperçu Clara prendre une ou deux cartes et les mettre sous la table, et il avait senti la magie de Severus interférant sur les cartes juste avant qu'il en prenne une. "Pourquoi penses-tu que j'essaie de voler cette gentille vieille dame ?"

"Gentille ?" se moqua Severus.

"VIEILLE !" cria Clara.

"Enfin, pas gentille dans le sens conventionnel du mot..." commença à expliquer Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Clara. "Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas vieille, je voulais seulement dire...umm d'un rang supérieur parce que vous êtes tellement..."

"Vieille ?" ajouta Severus.

"Harry. Arrête." Clara tapa sa canne contre son tibia."Je pense que tu ne tiens plus debout"

"Hmmmm, peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher..."

"Quel décision judicieuse." Clara hocha la tête pour approuver.

Harry sourit, et se leva du canapé. "Je vous verrais demain matin, Clara, bonne nuit." puis il se tourna vers Severus et le regarda pensivement. "Et je te verrais quand tu viendras te coucher."

Severus acquiesca lentement, lui jetant à peine un coup d'oeil. "Je ne vais pas tarder à monter"

Les Snape restèrent silencieux, écoutant les pas de Harry remonter les escaliers puis fermer la porte de la chambre. Le silence fut de courte durée lorsque Clara se tourna vers Severus, lui lançant un regard critique de ses yeux ambrés. "Tu n'es pas vraiment affectif avec ce jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus lui jeta un regard glacé.

"Je suis là depuis deux jours et je ne t'ai pas encore vu ne serait-ce qu'essayer de prendre sa main. Quelle sorte de relation entretenez-vous ?"

"Aucun de nous ne souhaite être démonstratif avec nos sentiments. C'est une préférence personnelle, pas une réflexion sur notre relation."

"Ca ne vous ferait pas de mal de montrer un peu plus vos sentiments. Je suis sûre que Harry l'apprécierait. Tu es un homme difficile à déchiffrer."

"Harry sait exactement ce que je ressens pour lui" répondit honnêtement Severus. Harry connaissait parfaitement bien l'hostilité qui existait entre eux. "Je n'ai aucune raison de le lui montrer devant les autres"

"Je ne dis pas que je veux vous voir dans une position compromettante sur la table de la cuisine, Severus. Donne lui juste une petite tape sur les fesses de temps en temps."

Severus se ferma totalement lorsque ces mots sortirent de la bouche de sa tante, et ses dents étaient serrées tellement fort qu'il s'inquiétait pour son émail.

"Où si tu ne peux pas le faire, essaie au moins de lui prendre la main..."

"Assez" Severus voulais mettre un terme à cette conversation "Je ne veux plus entendre un mot à ce sujet."

"Oh, très bien, je ne dirais plus un mot sur ça" dit Clara d'un air solennel en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Severus la regarda avec méfiance. "Jamais ?"

"Quand même pas"

"Jusqu'à quand ?"demanda suspectement entre ses dents

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Clara sur le même ton.

"Je te conseille, très sérieusement, de ne pas mettre ton nez dans la relation_ privée_ que j'entretiens avec Harry." Le ton de Severus était de la menace à l'état pur, ce dont il ne se rendait pas tout à fait compte.

"Est-ce une menace ?" questionna avec arrogance Clara, l'un de ses sourcils levé.

Les lèvres de Severus ne devinrent qu'une fine ligne. "Je n'oserais pas menacer ma très _chère, très douce _tante."

"Bien sûr que tu ne te le permettrais pas." ajouta habilement Clara. "Tu ne serais pas mon neveu si tu le faisais."

_Dans les jours à venir, il était évident que l'on verrait_

_à quel point un Snape pouvait être provocant. _

Cette nuit là, Clara lisait dans son lit lorsqu'elle trouva un morceau de papier plié sur le centre de son lit. Curieuse, elle replaça ses lunettes de lecture pour lire ce qui était écrit dessus.

_Chère Clara. _

_J'apprécie énormément les instants que je passe avec vous pour apprendre à vous connaître. J'espère que vous passez un bon séjour. _

_Je trouve que vous êtes une personne agréable et cultivé. Et j'attend avec impatience les jours à venir pour partager avec vous les fêtes de fin d'année. _

_Cordialement,_

_Harry_

Quel garçon curieux, se dit intérieurement Clara en reposant le mot, qui écrit des lettres à leurs invités alors qu'ils se trouvaient pas plus loin qu'un couloir ?

Puis elle sourit - cette originalité était bonne, elle pourra obliger Severus à rester vigilant. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré deux personnes qui allaient aussi bien ensemble. C'était une honte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rende compter.

_Du moins, pas encore. _

Harry était assis sur le bord du lit de Severus lorsque celui-ci entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry portait la même chemise qu'il avait emprunté la veille. "Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si je devais rester là ou aller au grenier...".

Severus prit sa chemise de nuit pour aller dans la salle de bain "Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous restiez ici. S'il faut retenir quelque chose de ce matin, c'est que nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir comment ma tante va agir, et il y a de grande chance pour qu'elle vous entende aller et venir dans les escaliers si vous dormez dans le grenier." La porte de la salle de bain se ferma et une minute plus tard Severus en sortit pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. "Peut-être que vous devriez vous métamorphoser un lit de camp."

"Pourquoi n'y avez-vous pas penser la nuit dernière, avant de me faire passer la nuit sur le sol ?"

Severus soupira. "J'y aie pensé la nuit dernière. Mais si vous n'êtes pas capable de penser à une chose aussi basique par vous-même, vous méritez de passer une nuit sur le sol." Severus jeta les couvertures que Harry avait utilisé la nuit précédente sur un lit simple et confortable. "Et ne me dites pas que je ne suis pas un hôte bienveillant."

"Même si vous laissez vos invités dormir sur le sol froid."

"Même si je le fais. Nox."

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et Harry et Severus se glissèrent dans leurs lits. Tout fut calme pendant quelques minutes.

"Potter ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Juste pour vous informer. Je vais vous tripoter les fesses demain."

"QUOI ?"

"Devant ma tante."

"QUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

"Bonne nuit"


End file.
